


Star Fox in...Birthday Surprise

by SteveCaster



Category: Lylat Wars - Fandom, Star Fox Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveCaster/pseuds/SteveCaster
Summary: The crew of the Great Fox gather for a celebration.
Kudos: 3





	Star Fox in...Birthday Surprise

Fox smiled at the team. They'd given him a birthday to remember. After all their scrapes together, taking on Andross' forces, they still knew how to throw a party.

"You ok over there, Fox?" asked Falco as he took another sip of his juice. Fox nodded.

"You're becoming more like your father," mused Peppy.

The gathering had been a complete surprise to Fox. When he'd wandered into the Great Fox's canteen the last animal he'd expected to see had been General Pepper.

"It's about time you showed up, Fox." Pepper had announced gruffly, a huge grin spreading across his face.

Before Fox could answer, he saw his old friend Bill. "Bill? Is that you? I can't believe it!"

"Husky unit, cover the base," smiled the dog. 

Fox couldn't resist, laughing he replied, "Bulldog unit, don't let anything through!" Bill still remembered their greeting from when they were college chums.

Fox looked around. All his friends were there and even a few he'd had professional disagreements with. The Star Wolf team wandered over. They introduced themselves finishing with the Leon insisting, "I am the great, Leon."

J _ust what I need to see. Star Wolf,_ thought Fox. He had another quick look around fearing the worst. But, almost as if he had read his mind, Falco gave his opinion of the missing guest. "Andross is an insane fool." Fox didn't mind admitting that he wouldn't miss his arch enemy today.

"Is that any way to greet a girl?" a voice cut though from behind. "Make way for, Kat!" Turning, Fox grinned as Kat walked over to him.

"Kat, what are you doing here?" asked Falco, genuinely surprised. Kat explained she'd just popped in but couldn't stay. After a quick cheese and jalapeno sandwich, she headed for the door. Turning at the exit, she called, "You're on your own. Good luck, little man!" And with a wave was gone.

Realising Kat would miss the cake, Slippy started to follow her. "Slippy! Get back here!" called Peppy. Slippy turned reluctantly, then worked out he would get more cake and hurried back.

The lights died and a hush fell over the room. Then Rob's voice boomed from the speakers, "Location confirmed. Sending supplies." And the largest cake fox had ever seen was brought into the room.

A huge cheer went up as Fox blew out the candles. It really was the best birthday ever. But like so many perfect occasions, a cloud was on the horizon. The Great Fox had no knives.

Poor Slippy, stomach growling, was tasked with coming up with a solution to the problem. Peppy had the most suggestions even if they weren't very practical.

"Do a barrel roll," but barrel rolling into the cake only made a mess.

"Try a somersault," made even more of a mess.

"Just shoot it Fox!" increased the mess.

"Try a U-turn" resulted in mess going in a slightly different direction.

"Use the boost to chase," no one really knew what to do with that one.

With bits of cake everywhere, Slippy finally came up with a plan. Grabbing Falco, the clever frog carefully manipulated the bird's beak and sliced the cake.

"This is horrible!" complained Falco.

But everyone else disagreed. The cake was delicious.

Later, once he’d cleaned his beak, Slippy came up to Falco with some cake. After all Slippy had done to him, Falco felt resentful. “I guess I should be thankful” he said, munching on the cake.

END


End file.
